Flexible hoses with spray nozzles (hereinafter hose and nozzle) are commonly used for watering yards, washing vehicles, and other outdoor activities. One issue with using the hose and nozzle is that the user generally has to use one hand to hold and/or adjust the nozzle and another hand to move the hose. Thus, in certain situations, such as when a user's hands are holding other objects, it may be difficult for the user to hold and use the hose and nozzle.
For example, when a person has to wash a vehicle, the person generally has to pick-up a sponge to wash the car, place the sponge down, and then pick-up the hose and nozzle to rinse off the vehicle. In another example, when a person is washing his/her hands outdoors with the hose and nozzle, the user generally has to pick-up and adjust the hose and nozzle to wet the user's hands, place the hose and nozzle onto the ground, the user's hands then scrubs his/her hands with soap, and then pick-ups the hose and nozzle with soapy hands in order to rinse the soap off the user's hands.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable device for holding a hose and nozzle.